detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elijah Kamski
Elijah Kamski is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is the scientist who invented androids, philanthropist and visionary founder and former CEO of CyberLife. Kamski is a very private person and has disappeared from the public eye after he resigned as CEO a few years prior to the beginning of the game in 2038. Chapters *Meet Kamski *Battle for Detroit (Credits) Biography Pre-game Elijah Kamski was born July 17, 2002. His IQ is 171.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He studied and became an AI Graduate at the University of Colbridge, under Professor Amanda Stern. In 2018, aged 16, Kamski founded the company CyberLife, straight after graduating university. As a young researcher he moved to Detroit in order to create the first intelligent domestic android. Detroit attracts him because the commercial property in it is cheap. He bets what little he has on developing an android prototype and spends years to no avail until hitting on two breakthroughs: "blue blood" Thirium 310 and biocomponents. He developed Thirium 310 even though he isn't a trained chemist. In 2022, aged 20, his company makes a breakthrough by creating the first android to pass the Turing test. The android named Chloe publicly passes face-to-face tests and stuns the world. What makes this possible is Thirium 310, a chemical solution that mimics the functioning of human blood but several thousand times faster, distributing information and energy throughout the machine much like human circulation. At some point, he filmed a profile and factory tour for KNC.Detroit: Become Human short film "Kamski" When the company was approaching a $500bn valuation, rumors emerged that Kamski disagreed with his shareholders over strategy. In 2028, aged 26, Kamski was Century magazine's "Man of the Century".Century #8, "The Mysterious Mister Kamski" Not much later, in the same year, Kamski resigned as CEO and left CyberLife."Meet Kamski" Since then, Kamski has avoided the public eye and lived a reclusive life. Kamski created the first version of the Zen Garden, which he equipped with a backdoor exit."Last Chance, Connor" Kamski also designed Amanda, and gave her the likeness of his mentor Amanda Stern. Kamski is friends with painter Carl Manfred and gifted him an RK-series prototype, Markus, after Carl's accident. In 2038, Kamski lives in a luxurious villa by the water on the outskirts of Detroit. Still a recluse, he refuses visitors and spends his time with androids instead, among them several Chloes. Game In "Meet Kamski", Hank Anderson and Connor visit Kamski at his home."Meet Kamski" At variable points of story, if both Kara and Markus die in or before "Last Chance, Connor" and Connor is deactivated by command of Amanda caused by his failure to locate Jericho. Kamski watches KNC news about President Warren talking about rounding up the deviant androids and destroying them. Kamski will be reappointed as the CEO of CyberLife. In a KNC interview with Rosanna Cartland he reassures her that androids are completely obedient and efficient machines that will never have life, even though they may be perfect imitations of humans. Personality In official media such as KNC, Kamski is perceived as discreet. He claims his goal is to create the perfect imitation human that can bring humans happiness and be welcomed into their homes, carrying out the most annoying and repetitive tasks so that people would have more time to enjoy life. He claims androids are smarter and more capable than human beings, but are also obedient, making them the perfect partners for humans. Kamski believes the societal shift from human-to-human to human-to-machine relationships as a positive, weighing the potential for human happiness more heavily than any moral implications of an increasing dependence on android technology. Kamski considers the change in economy and society caused by android deployment as an inevitable technology advance, not unlike the invention of steam engines, as such Artificial Intelligence makes the lives of human easier. He states CyberLife androids would never pose a threat humans as they would never develop any sort of desires or forms of self-awareness. In Meet Kamski, he exhibits considerable amount of contradicting views. Fascinated by the deviants, he explains androids with the combination of infinite intelligence, perfection and free will (when deviated), along with the fact machine being very important to human, leads to inevitable and ironic confrontation between the two sides. He specifically is interested in if machines are capable of empathy, do machines think of machines as merely objects or living beings with a soul. He also concerns about whether machines will choose to betray their own kind or stand against their creators. Kamski is unwilling to stand at the position of this dilemma, viewing joining either side to both bear serious consequence. If Connor spared a Chloe, Kamski states CyberLife's last choice to save humanity is itself a deviant, and links Connor's hesitation to kill to empathy. He is disinterested in Connor if Chloe is killed. Kamski Test A test named after himself and demonstrated to Connor, Kamski test is a method which he determines if a machine has sense of empathy. It involves assigning a machine to destroy another machine for a reward. He claims this test is similar to the Turing test. Specifically, Connor is tempted to destroy one RT600 Chloe model for one question which Kamski will answer for all he knows. Behind the scenes *Elijah Kamski is portrayed by Neil Newbon, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. Newbon also portrayed Gavin Reed, who has a different appearance. **In dubbed versions Elijah Kamski's voice was acted by: Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Boris Rehlinger (French), Alexander Khoshabaev (Russian), Juan Antonio García Sainz De La Maza (European Spanish), Arturo Mercado Jr. (Latin American Spanish), Shunsuke Sakuya (Japanese voice), Kamil Pruban (Polish). Notes *In the ending where Rosanna Cartland interviews Kamski for KNC, he will be wearing a black t-shirt with red text forming the shape of a head in profile. This text is an excerpt from Frankenstein, a narrative which bears strong thematic parallels to Kamski's position as a creator of intelligent life. *Elijah, his first name, may be a reference to the prophet Elijah in Hebrew bible. They have similarities in role that predict one enslaved and slaughtered race will gain freedom, and there is a resemblance between CyberLife against rA9, and Ba'al against the Jewish God. **In addition to this, CyberLife is depicted to control the majority of the economy in the world of the game, and its influence has caused significant distress both in its society and the environment. This is similar to Ba'al believers treating him as god over everything and worshiping him leads to various immoral outcomes. *His special ending can be considered the worst one as all main characters (including Alice, Hank, Simon, North, Josh and, possibly, Luther) ultimately die and androids fail to earn recognition as living beings. *His ending will still show up if Markus was exiled from Jericho but it will lack mention of Markus death and shot of his body. *Kamski was chosen as a Man of the Century, twice Man of the year both by Century magazine, and became the richest man in the world with a net worth of 120 billion dollars.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Gallery Images Kamski_PSN_avatar_1.png|Kamski's first PSN avatar. Kamski_PSN_avatar_2.png|Kamski's second PSN avatar. Kamski extras, interior.png|Extras Gallery "Kamski - Interior". Kamski extras, epilogue.png|Extras Gallery "Kamski - Epilogue". Kamski extras, interview.png|Extras Gallery "Kamski - Interview". Elijah_Kamski Artwork 1.jpg|Concept art. Kamski Concept.png|Concept art. ElijahKamskiHUMAN.detroitbecomehuman.jpg|A younger Kamski (2020s). Kamski Portrait.jpg|Kamski's portrait. Kamski in Meet Kamski.jpg Videos Detroit Become Human Shorts – The Interview (Kamski) PS4 References fr:Elijah Kamski ru:Элайджа Камски Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males